Finally Mine
by GeishaKini
Summary: What happens when Kagome decides to becomes InuYasha's mate, and Kagome's mom has been hiding something very important about their family? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

VoodooxKini Chapter 1 Rating: PG

This is my first Inu-Yasha story so please bear with me!!!!!

Damn it! She's late' thought Inuyasha as he he waited at the edge of the well, that connected modern Japan to the past, for Kagome to return from her village.  
Finally he caught her scent, but this time it was different. 'Damn it! She just had to come when she was in heat' Inuyasha scowled as he saw Kagome climb out of the well with a huge bag on her back.  
"Kagome!" Shippo said bounding into Kagome's arms.  
"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome said hugging the little kit.  
"I missed you, Kagome" Shippo said.  
'He's all over my Kagome!!!!!' Inuyasha said letting out a soft growl.  
"I think I'll go tell Miroku and Sango now" Shippo said, having heard the hanyou's warning, before bounding off. 'Good luck, Inuyasha' Shippo thought as he continued to make his way back to the village.  
'She smells so fucking good' Inuyasha scowled.  
"Thanks, for not coming after me this time" Kagome said looking down at her feet.  
"Keh . . . well, don't get used to it wench!" Inuyasha said taking the oversized bag from Kagome as she climbed onto his back and held onto to his shoulders as he bounded into his forest.  
'She smells so damn good' Inuyasha thought to himself as he dodged low tree branches here and there.  
They continued until dusk as Inuyasha set her down in a secluded clearing some where a day or so north of the well. The clearing was about the size of a football field and pressed up against the side of a cliff that would provide ample shade during the hottest part of the day. It was lined in cherry blossom trees in full bloom, sweetening the air all around them. Off to her right was a small pond with a stream that flowed into it.  
"We'll stop here for the night and start off in the morning" Inuyasha said looking at the ground.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"N-nothing" Inuyasha said looking down at the ground.  
"It can't be nothing. What's wrong, Inu? You can tell me" Kagome said looking at him.  
"Kagome, y-your in 'heat'" Inuyasha said, his eyes still cast down.  
"I-in 'heat'?" Kagome asked, not sure what the hanyou meant.  
"It means . . . it means you're ready to mate" Inuyasha said, bowing his head.  
Kagome's heart started to beat faster. 'Could it be that Inu has feelings for me too?' Kagome thought.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his head still bowed.  
"Yes?" Kagome said, her heart racing.  
"W-would . . . would you be m-my . . . my m-mate?" Inuyasha asked looking up at her slightly.  
"I-I'm not sure, I need some time to think this over, Inu. But don't get me wrong, I do l-love you, Inu. I'm just not sure this is the right time" Kagome said.  
"But you would love to be my mate when it is the right time?" Inuyasha asked, now looking at her completely.  
"Yeah, I would" Kagome said blushing slightly.  
Inuyasha walked toward Kagome and stopped one foot away from her.  
He reached toward her and tilted her chin towards his as he brought his lips to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Kagome, when you decide there will be some consequences" Inuyasha said after they parted.  
"Like what?" Kagome asked looking up at him.  
"Well, at the end of the ritual, the two mates must drink the others blood to seal the ritual. If you accept, then you will become a hanyou yourself and I will get miko powers" Inuyasha explained to her.  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you, Inu" Kagome said, as he looked down at her.  
"Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha asked, staring into her eyes.  
"Of course, I do" Kagome said.  
"Kag, what will your family say?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I don't know, Inu" Kagome said.  
"We'll worry about that later" Inuyasha said.  
"And another thing, a male demon can control their fertility; a pair can become with pup at any time. We can even choose if the pup will be male or female. Whenever you decide you're ready to have pups then we'll try" Inuyasha added.  
"Ok" Kagome said, basking in the thought of having Inuyasha's pups.  
"Come, there is more" he said as he pulled her towards the cliff and into a cave entrance she hadn't noticed.  
After a short passageway they entered a large room, larger then her living room by at least three times. A large fire lit and warmed the room from the center. The chamber was furnished with all the not so modern convinces and a few things Kagome recognized from her time, probably thanks to her mother.  
"This is the main living area" Inuyasha said.  
"And this will be Shippo and the pup's room when we are ready to have them" Inuyasha said as he pulled her over to a small room that branched off to their right. Small torches high on the walls lit the space showing a number of small toys in baskets along the wall and a large pile of clean straw covering in a cotton cloth and blanket made of furs. "You mean this is our home?" Kagome asked excitedly. He nodded and pulled her back into the main room and then into a room on the left, also lit with torches. It was larger then the last room and had a larger bed as well. The fur blanket had been pulled off and folded carefully to one side.  
He led her to the back of the main room and into another branch off room towards the back. The first thing she noticed was how warm this room was. It wasn't like the others, warmed by the fire, but more of a humid heat. They rounded a corner and her question was answered. The only thing in this room was a large hot spring and torches for light. Some sort of incense was burning in burners and made her feel warm and slightly dizzy.  
Inuyasha then left to gather more wood and kindling to be used later when they needed to build a fire.  
When he came back he placed it all to one side as he went to hunt for food and soon returned with some deer meat for Kagome, as he had already ate his share.  
Kagome then cooked her meat and ate it all, seeing as how she was very hungry.  
Inuyasha then went and embedded Tetsusaiga in the rock in the entrance of the cave to protect Kagome.  
"Kag, would you want pups?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I'd like to" Kagome said, looking down at her lap.  
"So, would I. It's getting late let's get to bed, we're leaving as soon as we get up" Inuyasha said.  
"Ok" Kagome said as they retreated to their room in the back as Inuyasha unrolled the sleeping bag Kagome had brought with her and laid it on top of the straw to be used as cushioning.  
Inuyasha then took off his under-robes and his haori and hakama and climbed under the covers on top of the sleeping bag followed by a equally naked Kagome. When Kagome was settled, Inuyasha reached out and wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her close to his chest.  
"Good night, Inu" Kagome said.  
"Good night, Kag" Inuyasha said licking Kagome's neck before he too fell asleep.

To be continued in Ch. 2 . . . . . . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

VoodooxKini Chapter 2 Rating: NC-17

Last time in Ch. 1:  
"Good night, Kag" Inuyasha said licking Kagome's neck before he too fell asleep.

Inuyasha awoke the next day and looked to his side, Kagome was still fast asleep as the events from yesterday played through his mind.  
'She said she would be my mate!' Inuyasha thought happily to himself as a smile adorned his face.  
Inuyasha nipped at her exposed neck gently before nuzzling her cheek causing her to moan slightly.  
Inuyasha began to purr lightly when he felt Kagome stir.  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's golden ones staring down at her.  
"Kag . . . . . ." Inuyasha growled as he trailed off, noticing that Kagome's scent was much stronger than yesterday.  
"Inu . . . . . I-I need you now, please?" Kagome whispered her face inches from his.  
"Kag . . . . . would you be my mate? Do you accept or decline?" Inuyasha asked, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"I accept" Kagome said, smiling up at him.  
Inuyasha closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a soft kiss.  
His kiss grew deeper, more passionate, when he felt her respond to his kiss.  
He ran his clawed hands over her exposed body, stopping to knead her firm breasts.  
He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she responded by opening her mouth as their tongues clashed.  
'I can't take it anymore, I need to take her now' Inuyasha thought when Kagome's scent had grew even muskier, telling Inuyasha that she had fallen even further into 'heat.  
"Inu . . . . now . . . I need you inside me" Kagome said through low moans.  
Inuyasha brought her hands up to lock around his neck as his eyes roamed over her body.  
"You're so beautiful" Inuyasha said, now looking into her eyes.  
"Did you ever think about this before, Inu?" she asked, bringing her hand to slowly finger the edge of his ear as she heard him take a sharp breath in, as a low purring sound came deep from his chest.  
"Yes, Kag. I need you, please . . ." he trailed off, running his clawed hands to her hips, pushing her lower region against his arousal, slowly rubbing against her. He wanted Kagome's first time being intimate to be a special memory, this was his only reason for not taking her sooner.  
Kagome grasped his head in her hands and kissed him, this time, slowly inserting her tongue inside his mouth. Inuyasha never knew that Kagome would be so demanding.  
His hand trailed down her stomach to her lower region, keeping his eyes locked on Kagome's. He quickly slipped a finger inside her tight virgin opening, his erection getting harder from the fact that Kagome was already so wet and ready for him. He moved on top of Kagome, slipping his finger out before sniffing it. Then he let his tongue run over it, savoring the taste of his precious Kagome.  
"You know Kag, after this you and I would be mated for life" Inuyasha said. He moved his hand to smooth over the wet bangs that almost covered her eyes.  
"Do you think I don't want that, Inu?" Kagome asked, a little hurt that Inuyasha would doubt her feelings for him.  
"I'm just making sure, Kag" he said, liking the new nick name for his soon to be mate. He coaxed her onto her hands and knees, the sunlight flickering over the smooth lines of her back, the rounded curves of her buttocks, as he positioned himself at her wet opening and made his way in, going slowly, almost inch by inch until he met a barrier.  
"This will hurt" he said, nearly cringing at the thought of bringing Kagome pain.  
"I know Inuyasha, just do it; I know you'll show me how much you love me afterwards" Kagome said as Inuyasha quickly thrusted himself in to the hilt, taking her virginity with him.  
Kagome gasped, feeling him deeper inside her then she had ever thought was possible.  
The pain wasn't too bad for Kagome, just a slight throbbing feeling. She slightly winced, and Inuyasha slowly placed kisses on her neck, wanting to ease her pain. He stayed still as long as possible until he felt Kagome move her hips around a bit as they both let out a moan.  
Moaning, she rocked with him as he pushed into her again and again, her flesh beginning to quiver as her release loomed closer and closer with each thrust of him.  
Inuyasha set his pace rather fast for their first time, but he needed release soon. Nearly two days with a rock hard erection was tough on him, and with the moans coming from Kagome's lips, he decided that she didn't mind.  
Suddenly, she felt him reach around her hip, his finger at her nub. He rubbed it gently, once, twice, three times, each time a little harder, a little more forceful.  
"Faster, faster" she moaned, keeping up with his newly erratic pace. Inuyasha was pounding into her now, making every inch of her, his. She turned her head towards him as his mouth went savagely against hers as the pair reached their peaks.  
"Inu!" she cried, feeling her muscles clamp down onto Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that her first real orgasm was shared with the man she loves most.  
"Kag" the hanyou grunted, feeling Kagome reach her peak, he pounded even harder into her, trying to release his need into her. He was almost there when Kagome bucked her hips back, causing Inuyasha to release with a howl. The two were finally mated; no dreams could have come close to the real thing.  
He slowly pulled out of her and laid down on his side bringing Kagome with him.  
"Drink" Inuyasha said sliting his wrist with an elongated claw, drawing blood, and holding his wrist up to Kagome's lips as she latched on.  
Kagome drank of his blood for a few more moments as he slit her wrist and did the same to her.  
Inuyasha then bit down on her neck, drawing blood; he heard Kagome take in a sharp breath of air, before licking the area to remove any extra blood, his saliva helping the healing process go faster.  
"What was that for, Inu?" Kagome asked, a little hurt that Inuyasha would bite her.  
"To claim you as my mate, just try not to touch it for a while" Inuyasha said, liking the sound of calling his Kagome his mate.  
"Now, we're mated for life" Inuyasha whispered as they fell into a light sleep.

"Where could they be?" Sango asked.  
"They'll be fine, don't worry. Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome" Shippo said bounding onto her shoulder.  
"I hope your right, Shippo" Sango said, cringing with the knowledge that she might have to stay alone with the monk another night if they hadn't returned by nightfall.

Inuyasha awoke to a slight stir from Kagome.  
"Kag, . . . . .?" Inuyasha said, looking next to him, as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Inu, . . . . .?" Kagome said.  
"Kag, do you remember?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
"Of course, I do. I am your mate and you are mine" Kagome said, staring up at him, as he stared back at her.  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"Your eyes . . . they're a different color, and you have ears now" Inuyasha said, reaching up to slowly finger the edge of her ear, as she let out a low purring sound deep in her chest.  
"And I see you have claws too" Inuyasha said, holding up her hand for her to see.  
"Will you teach me to use my claws and my new sense of smell, Inu?" Kagome asked.  
"Of course, Kag" Inuyasha replied.  
"I'm glad" Kagome replied.  
"Come on, get dressed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede are probably worried to death about us" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, I bet" Kagome said putting her clothes on.  
"Well, except for Shippo. I think he might know about us, to some extent" Inuyasha said putting on his white under-robes followed by his hakama and haori.  
"Oh, Inu. How do you feel towards Shippo?" Kagome asked her mate.  
"I'm not sure. My youkai self thinks of him as a pup, someone to care for and love and treat as my own" Inuyasha replied.  
"Would you like to have pups?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, a lot" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome.  
Kagome smiled at the hanyou as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.  
They packed all of Kagome's things into the oversized bag before Inuyasha swung it onto his back.  
"Do you think you can keep up?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Kagome said.  
"I guess so" Inuyasha said as they left the protection of the cave and bound into the trees, jumping from branch to branch as they went.  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!" a voice called.  
"Hey, it's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara" Inuyasha said to Kagome, who was next to him on the branch they were standing on.  
"Hey, it is them!" Kagome said.  
"Let me go down first and explain this to them" Inuyasha said, fingering Kagome's ear as she let out a low purr.  
Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her softly before jumping down out of the tree and ran up to meet them.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango said when he came up to them.  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about" Inuyasha said.  
"What about her?" Sango asked, worried.  
"Well, how can I put this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Just tell us" Shippo said, grinning.  
"Well, she's a hanyou now" Inuyasha said.  
"W-what? H-how?" Sango asked.  
"S-she's . . . . ." Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome landed on the ground in front off him, Sango and everyone.  
"Go on, Inu" Kagome said smiling up at him sweetly.  
"She's my mate" Inuyasha said proudly, smiling back at her.  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist bringing her closer to his body.  
Kagome smiled and leaned against him falling further into his loving embrace.  
"I'm so happy for you" Sango said hugging her friend tightly.  
"Inu and I are going back to the present day Japan to talk with my mother" Kagome said.  
"We'll probably stay the night so you'll have the hut to yourselves with Shippo and Kirara" Inuyasha said.  
"Ok, we'll see you when you get back" Miroku replied.  
"See ya!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome bound off into the forest towards the bone-eaters well.  
About 10-15 minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the well.  
"Are you ready, Inu?" Kagome asked her mate.  
"I think so, Kag" Inuyasha replied looking at her.  
"Don't worry, Inu. I'll be right next to you the whole time" Kagome said hugging him tightly around the torso.  
"I know you will, Kag. As I will be by yours" Inuyasha said hugging Kagome back as he kissed her softly.  
After the kiss was broken they jumped into the well.  
As soon as they had climbed out of the well they were no longer in Feudal Japan, but rather the present day Japan.  
They made their way down the steps of the mini-shrine and into the house.  
"Mother?" Kagome called out.  
"In the kitchen dear" Ms. Rumi Higurashi called.  
"I'll go first" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha nodded his head as they stepped into the kitchen.  
"Kagome, I'm so happy . . . . . ." Ms. Higurashi stopped mid sentence when she saw her daughter.  
"Mom?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, Kagome, what happened?" Ms. Higurashi said coming up to her daughter and feeling her ears.  
"I'm a hanyou now, mother" Kagome replied.  
"What do you mean?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"She's my mate" Inuyasha replied.  
"What he means, mom, is that we are married by demon terms" Kagome said, when she noticed her mom's blank stare.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you" Ms. Higurashi said hugging them both tightly as she cried.  
"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because, she's happy" Kagome said.  
"That's right. Now that you are a couple, you need to get married by our terms" Ms. Higurashi said.  
Within an hour Kagome's grandfather had performed the wedding ceremony somewhat reluctantly.  
"So, Kagome, are you going to live in Feudal Japan or stay here?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"In Feudal Japan, only because if I were to live here than I wouldn't fit in because of my new appearance" Kagome said.  
"Oh, promise you'll visit every so often?" Ms. Higurashi said.  
"I promise" Kagome said as her and Inuyasha were on their way back to Feudal Japan.

To be continued in Ch. 3 . . . . . . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

VoodooxKini Chapter 3 Rating: NC-17

Last time in Ch. 2:  
"I promise" Kagome said as her and Inuyasha were on their way back to Feudal Japan.

Feudal Japan, Bone Eater's Well  
When Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well they immediately headed towards Kaede's village.  
Upon arriving they went off in the direction of Kaede's hut.  
When they came within sight of the hut they saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede outside cleaning and doing laundry.  
"Inuyaaha! Kagome! You're back!" Shippo said bounding over to Kagome and onto her shoulder.  
"Hey, Shippo" Kagome said, petting the little kitsune on the head.  
"Is everything settled?" Sango asked.  
"Yes, Kag's going to live here and we already found a cave for us to live in" Inuyasha said.  
"That's great" Miroku said.  
"Yeah, all we need to do is get some things to put inside. Kag and I will show it to you later" Inuyasha replied.  
"You know Inu, we could always get stuff from my mom's era to put inside" Kagome said.  
"No, kidding especially since . . . . . ." Inuyasha stopped smelling the air carefully.  
"Inu, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her mate.  
"Koga" Inuyasha said before Koga came out from the woods.  
"My dear, Kagome, I knew you were back" Koga said smiling at Kagome as he took a few steps towards her.  
"What do you want, Koga?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I came to bring my woman, home" Koga said nonchalantly.  
"What?! Who said I ever wanted . . . why would I . . .?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome was so angry that she wasn't able to finish her sentences.  
"I won't allow you to take Kag. She's MY mate not yours!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger rising.  
"Your mate? Kagome, dear, what is he talking about? You are my mate. I'm more of a man than he is" Koga said looking at Kagome for an explanation.  
"How dense can you be, Koga? I'm Inu's mate, his lover, his friend, and his companion. I would rather be dead than be with you. Inu, cares for me, protects me, and looks out for me. He's twice the man you'll ever be!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, her anger was even higher now.  
"Shhh, mate, calm down" Inuyasha said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, licking and nipping at her neck as she slowly relaxed and fell further into his embrace.  
"Now, do you understand? She doesn't LOVE YOU, Koga. She LOVES ME, that's why she's a hanyou; because she ACCEPTED ME as HER MATE" Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome as she put her arms around his neck.  
"Why would you choose such a weak, half-breed, like Inuyasha for? You would be better off with a strong demon, like myself" Koga sneered.  
That did it, now Kagome was angry, and you didn't want to mess with Kagome when she was mad.  
Kagome knew that it hurt her Inu whenever someone called him a 'half-breed' and she wasn't about to let Koga get away with it.  
"How dare you!!!! You have no right to call him that!!!! And you insulted ME as well, I am a hanyou now too, and I won't let you get away with it, Koga!!!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrows.  
"Once I get through with you, you'll wish you wasn't even born!!! DIE KOGA!!!!!!!!" Kagome said, releasing an arrow that glowed a bright blazing blue.  
The arrow sped toward Koga at an incredible speed.  
"I-I can't move!!!!" Koga yelled as he tried to get away but couldn't as the arrow hit him in the right shoulder and pinned him to the tree behind him.  
Koga, the wolf-demon, was spell bound just like Inuyasha had been bound by Kikyo's magic arrow 50 years ago.  
"W-why, Kagome?" Koga asked.  
"I'm sorry, Koga. But, you chose your own fate" Kagome replied before Koga fell into a deep sleep.  
Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief as Kagome relaxed against him, falling asleep.  
"The child's miko powers have fully awakened, Inuyasha" Kaede said coming into the clearing with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.  
"How can you tell Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.  
"Only a full-fledged miko can seal a demon" Kaede replied looking at the sleeping girl in Inuyasha's arms.  
"She should wake soon, seeing as how she's got ye's blood in her veins" the old miko said.  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and kissed her forehead lightly a few times.  
Then a certain scent caught Inuyasha's attention.  
'No!!! Not her, not now!' Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes scanned the area.  
"What be wrong with ye now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked looking at the hanyou as his eyes scanned the clearing again.  
"She's near" Inuyasha growled menacingly as he hugged Kagome to him tighter.  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" someone yelled from behind him.  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face her, Kagome still hugged tightly to his larger frame.  
"What do you want, BITCH?" Inuyasha cursed at Kikyo.  
"Come back to me, Inuyasha" Kikyo said, longing in her voice as she stared at Inuyasha intently.  
"NO" Inuyasha replied harshly.  
"Why? You seem to want me back, for you have my replacement as your mate" Kikyo said smiling knowingly as she glanced at Kagome.  
"She's different, she may have miko powers like you do, but she's nothing like you. You're nothing but a cold, heartless bitch. Kag, is a sweet, loving, caring person and I love everything about her; her smile, her eyes, her hair, her understanding nature and the fact that she accepts me for who I am" Inuyasha said, the last part made Kagome want to cry. She had awaken when he began to speak and had heard everything he said. Normally, Inuyasha never said what he really felt. In fact, he didn't need to, she already knew.  
"Damn you!! How could you choose that bitch of a replacement over the real thing!?!?!? You stupid mutt" Kikyo yelled at the hanyou.  
"Don't call me a mutt you, wench! Stay the hell away from my family, Kag may be a bitch but at least she's mine, and I wouldn't change anything about her" Inuyasha growled menacingly.  
"You'll never be able to defeat me you stupid mongrel. And that mutt mate of yours can rot in the seven hells for all I care, half-breed" Kikyo laughed evilly.  
Kagome was both hurt and enraged that Kikyo had talked so badly about them.  
By now Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was awake and he could feel all her pain and anger through their soulbond as mates.  
"How can you be so selfish and come back here, demanding that Inuyasha go with you? I am the reincarnation of you and I know how you felt about Inuyasha all those years ago. You may have loved him, but if you truly did, you wouldn't have cared that he was a hanyou and you would have accepted him for who he was. And I know that you wanted him to be human because you didn't want to be laughed at or made fun of in the village for being mates with a hanyou. You're nothing but a cold, heartless fucking asshole. I can't, won't, will not forgive you for what you've said about my family. So, go the fuck away and leave our family be, Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said, yelling the last sentance as the anger in her rose.  
She could feel Inuyasha getting really mad, at what he heard, through their link.  
Inuyasha's and Kagome's anger had gotten the better of their human thoughts and were now taking over their bodies as magenta stripes appeared on the side of their face and their eyes turn a deep shade of blood red with all the anger within them.  
Kikyo's eyes widened in fear as she saw them change to their youkai forms, she knew she was in trouble now.  
"Now, you will die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together as they charged at Kikyo, full force; their anger fueling their thoughts.  
"Hahahaha, that's where you're wrong" Kikyo laughed evilly as she readied an arrow.  
"Think again, Kikyo" Kagome said using her speed to come up behind Kikyo and snatching the bow and arrow out of her hand and tossing it to the ground as she held Kikyo firmly in place.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, slicing Kikyo into four bloody pieces.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, thank you for releasing me from my hatred and darkness" Kikyo's spirit said as a cloud-like mist rose from the remains of the undead miko and into Kagome's body.  
Kagome and Inuyasha reverted back to their hanyou form before Kagome started to fall to the ground.  
Inuyasha was immediately at her side and caught her before she hit the ground.  
"I-Inu?" Kagome whispered before she passed out going limp in Inuyasha's arms.  
"K-Kag?" Inuyasha said looking down at her.  
"Let the child rest Inuyasha, she's been through a lot today" Kaede said.  
"Yeah, gaining her full miko powers, her first battle as a hanyou, turning youkai, gaining the last of her soul; she'll probably sleep for a while" Sango said.  
"Inuyasha, when the child wakes do not be alarmed if she seems different, living without her complete soul, since Kikyo was reborn, might affect her in some way. But, this is Kagome we're talking about, she might be the same when she wakes" the old miko said.  
Inuyasha didn't reply, he just turned in the direction of the hut, and began to walk towards it.  
"Come, Shippo" Inuyasha replied quietly, only audible to the kitsune, as Shippo ran to Inuyasha and rode on his shoulder.

"I think it be best if we all let Inuyasha be for a while, at least til the child is well" Kaede said.  
"I think it's best too" Miroku replied as they made their way to Kaede's house.  
"Miroku? Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Sango asked the priest.  
"She'll be fine, Inuyasha is with her" Miroku said giving Sango a reassuring smile.  
"I hope so, I couldn't bear it if anything happen to her. And I know Inuyasha and Shippo would be devestated" Sango said.

Inuyasha and Shippo arrived at the hut in a matter of minutes, Shippo held the flap aside as Inuyasha carried Kagome into the hut.  
Inuyasha immediately sent Shippo out to get Kagome's bag from outside and bring it into the hut.  
Shippo grabbed a bottle of water out of the pack and poured it into a bowl and handed it and a rag to Inuyasha, who began to wet the rag and placed it on Kagome's forehead.  
He then, with Shippo's help, undressed Kagome, and changed her into cooler clothes.  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked softly.  
"Hmmm?" Inuyasha replied, looking at Shippo.  
"Will mama be okay?" Shippo asked, his eyes welling up with tears.  
"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest" Inuyasha replied.  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked again.  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.  
"C-can I call you papa?" Shippo asked meekly.  
"Sure, if I can call you pup" Inuyasha replied.  
"Yea!!!" Shippo said as Inuyasha patted him on the head.  
It was now late into the night and Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's lap.  
Inuyasha removed his haori and drapped it over the sleeping kitsune as he settled against a nearby wall with Kagome in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Sleep well, mate" Inuyasha whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips before he fell into a light sleep, his arms wrapped protectively/possessively around Kagome's waist.  
No sooner had Inuyasha fallen asleep when Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede entered the hut and grabbed their bedding to take outside to sleep, to give Inuyasha some time alone with Kagome and Shippo.  
Inuyasha's morning had begun early; he awoke at dawn, so with nothing to do but wait until Sango got up to make breakfast he continued to sit there as he stared down at his mate.  
He smiled when he thought of how brave she had been, standing up to Kikyo like that.  
He came out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome stir in his lap.  
"Inu?" Kagome asked softly, as she opened her eyes slowly to see a pair of golden, honey colored eyes staring down at her with concern.  
"Kag, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to stare down at her.  
"I feel a lot better, especially since you are here, Inu" Kagome said, smiling up at him.  
"Oh Kag, I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you" Inuyasha said, his voice craking, as all the tears that he had been holding in, spilled forth.  
Kagome moved Shippo from her lap and got up from Inuyasha's lap, to lean against the wall as she motioned for Inuyasha to sit between her legs.  
Inuyasha complied and sat between her legs as he leaned back against her chest, resting his head in the crook of her neck.  
She then wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued to cry.  
"Oh, my poor Inu" Kagome said, as she nuzzled his neck lightly before licking away his tears.  
"Promise you'll never leave me, Kag" Inuyasha said.  
"I promise, Inu. I promise" Kagome said as she kissed him on the lips.  
Kagome's grasp on him, tightened, when she felt him respond to the kiss, by running his tongue over her lips.  
Shippo, who was now awake, then exited the hut, giving the two some privacy.  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him as he began to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
"Inu, let's have pups" Kagome said suddenly.  
"Ok" Inuyasha replied, a little shocked at her sudden statement.  
"What kind of pup do you want? A boy or a girl?" Kagome asked.  
"Let's have a girl" Inuyasha replied.  
"Ok, we already have Shippo, so a girl would be nice" Kagome replied.  
"Yeah, I think she'll grow up to be just like you" Inuyasha said, smiling at the thought.  
"And you" Kagome added as Inuyasha kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango asked when she noticed the fox-demon's presence.  
"Nothing, I just thought Inu-papa and Kag-mama could use some privacy" Shippo said nonchalantly.  
"Oh, I guess we can just sleep more" Sango said knowingly as she settled into her futon.  
"Ok, see you in a few hours, Sango" Shippo said, curling up next to Kirara and falling asleep.  
"You too, Shippo" Sango replied as she too fell asleep.

Inuyasha removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor along with the rest of her clothes.  
He then removed his hakama and his under-robes and tossed them to the floor next to hers.  
Then he gently eased Kagome back onto the floor, and braced himself with his arms, above her.  
"I love you, Kag" Inuyasha whispered.  
"I love you too, Inu" Kagome replied as Inuyasha thrust deep into her.  
Kagome gave a low moan at their intimate connection as Inuyasha began to move within her.  
Inuyasha slowly began to pound into her harder and harder, feeling his release near.  
He brought his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking and nipping at the dusky rose peak.  
Kagome let out a moan of pleasure as she ran her hands down his back and over his chest, tracing the well sculpted muscles with her fingers, being mindful of her claws.  
Inuyasha felt his release near, and it wasn't until Kagome bucked her hips upward that he released his seed deep into her accompanied by Kagome's own climax.  
Inuyasha pulled out of her and settled down next to her bringing her body close to his as he covered their bodies with a blanket he got from Kagome's pack.  
"Let's get some sleep it's still really early in the morning" Inuyasha said.  
"Ok" Kagome said, hiding a yawn.  
"Sleep well, mate. I love you" Inuyasha said.  
"Hmm" was all Kagome said as she drifted off to sleep once again.  
A few hours later Inuyasha awoke and smiled when he noticed Kagome's scent had changed to that of a pregnant female.  
Kagome awoke a few minutes later to see Inuyasha smiling at her.  
"Inu?" Kagome asked softly, to get his attention.  
"Good morning, mate" Inuyasha said as he kissed her softly.  
"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked.  
"Kag, . . . you're pregnant" Inuyasha said looking at her lovingly.  
"P-pregnant?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, we're going to have a pup" Inuyasha said.  
"Oh, Inu. I'm so happy" Kagome said, hugging him tightly.  
"So, am I, Kag" Inuyasha said hugging her back tightly.  
Kagome gave him a dazzling smile, that left Inuyasha speechless.  
"Here, I got you fire-rat clothing, just like mine, to help protect your skin" Inuyasha said handing her the clothing.  
It looked exactly like Kikyo's kimono but it had a red haori to put over the white under-robe.  
"Thanks, Inu!!" Kagome said excitedly as she put it on.  
Inuyasha was quiet as he looked at his mate as he put on his under-robes, haori, and hakama. She looked so much like Kikyo in that outfit, but he didn't care, Kikyo did not matter to him anymore.  
All he wanted to do was avenge her death, to let her soul finally rest in peace. He didn't love her. That's when it hit him. He never loved Kikyo the way he loved Kagome, not at all.  
He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Kagome's voice call out to him.  
"How do I look?" Kagome asked.  
"Like an angel" Inuyasha replied.  
"Thanks, Inu. I love it so much" Kagome said.  
"You're welcome" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her and put his arms around her and kissed her.  
"Now, I think it's time to tell the others, especially Shippo" Inuyasha said.  
"Ok" Kagome replied.  
"And just to let you know, I'll still do my hardest to protect you, even though you have your fire-rat clothes now. And I think it would be a good time to start training you now" Inuyasha said.  
"I know you will, Inu. Ok, let's start now" Kagome said as she smiled up at him.  
"Now, let's go" Inuyasha said as they walked out of the hut.  
"Ah, good morning, Inuyasha and Kagome" Miroku said as he stoked the fire with a stick.  
"Breakfast is almost ready" Sango said going back to finishing making breakfast.  
"Mama! Papa!" Shippo said bounding into Kagome's arms and gave each a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, pup" Inuyasha said patting the little kit on the head.  
"I see ye are feeling better, Kagome" Kaede said, staring intently at the couple.  
"A lot better" Kagome replied.  
"Everyone, we have something to tell you" Inuyasha said as everyone turned to look at them.  
"What is it?" Miroku asked.  
"Kagome and I, are going to have a pup" Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome.  
"Be it a girl or boy?" Kaede asked.  
"A girl" Kagome replied.  
"Yeah, I'm going to have a sister!!!!!!" Shippo said excitedly.  
"Are you going back to tell Lady Kagome's mother?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, I was thinking of going to tell her as soon as Kag and I wake up tomorrow" Inuyasha replied.  
"Oh, will you be gone all day?" Sango asked.  
"Most likely. We'll probably come back the following morning" Inuyasha said.  
"Mama, Papa; Can I come?" Shippo asked his adoptive parents.  
"Sure, pup" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah!!!!!" Shippo said excitedly as he climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Kag, do you think you're well enough for me to start training you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he held her close.  
"Yeah, I want to start now. That way we'll have plenty of time to train until nightfall" Kagome said.  
"Ok, let's go" Inuyasha said.  
"Have Shippo come find us when lunch is ready, Sango" Kagome said.  
"Ok, see you in a little bit" Sango replied as Inuyasha and Kagome walked off in the direction of the well to train in the big clearing nearby.  
As soon as they arrived, Inuyasha began the task of training his mate.  
"Ok, let's get started . . ." Inuyasha said.  
"Inu, I feel like I'm supposed to be a hanyou by birth, can you think of any reason why?" Kagome asked, interrupting Inuyasha.  
"No, I can't, Kag. All that I can think of is that you've just gotten used to it already" Inuyasha replied.  
"Oh . . ." Kagome said.  
Suddenly a half-breed dog demon came running out of the woods, heading strait for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"What do you want?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled his hand on Tetsusaiga.  
"My name is Nozumu, second in command of the dog pack, I've come to bring Mistress Kagome home" Nozumu said, bowing to Kagome.  
"How do you know me?" Kagome asked.  
"You're father is the leader of the pack" Nozumu said.  
"M-m-my father?!?! What do you know about him? Where is he?" Kagome asked as she leaned against Inuyasha for support.  
"Yes, he is alive but, I think it would be best if we talked about these matters somewhere else" Nozumu said.  
"Ok, on one condition" Kagome replied.  
"What's that?" Nozumu asked.  
"Wherever I go, my mate, pup, and friends go" Kagome said in a commanding voice.  
"Very well, shall we leave now?" Nozumu asked.  
"Yes, but first we must get my friends" Kagome replied.  
"Yes, mistress, I'll follow" Nozumu replied as Kagome and Inuyasha lead the way with Nozumu not too far behind.  
When they arrived, Kagome quickly explained the situation, thus far, to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, before following Nozumu through the forest to a secluding clearing with a well hidden cave off to the side.  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked coming up beside Nozumu.  
"We're in the territory of the Inu-youkai's and Inu-hanyou's" Nozumu replied as he began to lead them to the cave.  
When they entered the cave many, Inu-youkai's and Inu-hanyou's, greeted their eyes.  
"This . . . this is our kingdom, your father is the leader and Lord of this land until the day he dies" Nozumu said proudly.  
"You said you knew my father, where is he?" Kagome asked.  
"He's out hunting, he should be back soon" Nozumu replied.  
"Inuyasha, your father was also apart of this pack, he was second in command before he died" Nozumu replied sadly.  
Inuyasha's eyes held a sad look as Kagome comforted him.  
"He was a great warrior, and will be sorely missed" Nozumu replied sadly.  
Suddenly there came a loud growl from behind them.  
"Nozumu, what is the meaning of this?!?! Why have you let humans into our home?!?!" Kagome's father, the youkai; Rakeen, yelled as he glared at Nozumu.  
"M-master, these are mistress Kagome's 'pack' and her mate and pup" Nozumu said meekly, as Rakeen eyed the group looking for his daughter.  
His eyes landed on a female hanyou, standing next to a male hanyou, with black hair and ears, and deep piercing sapphire blue eyes.  
"Kagome" he whispered as he dropped his kill and ran towards her, enveloping her in a fatherly hug.  
Kagome was caught off guard as anger raged inside her.  
"Why? Why did you leave me and mama?!" Kagome asked, screaming as she pushed herself out of his grasp.  
"The pack needed me in battle and when it was over I tried to get back to you and your mother, but I couldn't, the well had stopped working. I haven't tried it in a long time" Rakeen said, surprised by his daughter's angry rage.  
"Mama was so lonely all those years. I was only five when you had to leave and I remember mama crying herself to sleep for so many nights" Kagome said as Inuyasha held her close to him as she cried.  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. It hurt me so bad that I couldn't get back to you. If there was a way for me to get back to you, I would have. I missed you so much" Rakeen said looking at his daughter with tear filled eyes, who was in her mate's arms.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, when was the last time you tried to use the well?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are!" Rakeen said.  
"I'm her mate, Inuyasha" Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tighter to him.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Rakeen asked.  
"Think about it, would a demon lie about something so serious?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, I suppose not, but I still don't know if you're telling the truth or not" Rakeen replied.  
"You want proof, papa?! I'm having HIS pup! There's your proof!!!" Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's arms.  
"I-I don't know what to say, except that, I'm sorry, Kagome" Rakeen said in a soft voice.  
"Will you ever forgive me?" Rakeen asked his daughter.  
"No, not now. I-I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, papa" Kagome said quietly.  
"I see, well then . . . I hope that eventually you'll be able to forgive me. In the meantime is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Rakeen asked as he stared at his daughter.  
"Visit mama" Kagome said.  
"But how? The well hasen't worked in a long time" Rakeen said.  
"As long as you have a shard of the Shikkon jewel you can pass in between the two eras" Kagome said.  
"That's good to know. But I don't have my jewel shard anymore, it was taken from me" Rakeen replied.  
"I'll lend you one, for now" Kagome replied as she handed a small jewel shard to her father.  
"Thank you Kagome" Rakeen said as he embedded the jewel in his arm.  
"Inu and I are going with you" Kagome said.  
"Ok, let's go. The pack will watch your pup and friends" Rakeen said as the three of them left for the well.

"So, Kagome, how did you and Inuyasha meet?" Rakeen asked as the three of them ran towards the direction of the well.  
"Well, it's kind of a long story" Kagome said.  
"Well, you must tell me about it when we arrive on the other side of the well, I would love to hear it" Rakeen said with a smile.  
"Ok" Kagome replied.  
"And what is the story behind that kitsune? Surely, he is not yours, you are not a fox-demon" Rakeen said with a questioning look.  
"He is my adoptive pup. His real parents were killed by Naraku, over my journeys here he began to look at me as his second mother and Inu his second father" Kagome replied.  
"Oh, I see" Rakeen said.  
No later then ten minutes had they arrived at the well.  
"Are you ready, papa?" Kagome asked glancing over at her father as he stood next to her in front of the well.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Rakeen said as they all jumped in the well and were soon enveloped by the light that accompanied them when they traveled through it to each era.

Present Japan, Higurashi Shrine

"Now, when we get inside don't say anything until I say, okay papa?" Kagome said as they climbed out of the well.  
"Ok" Rakeen replied as they made their way to the house.  
"Mom, I'm home. And I brought Inu and a friend with me" Kagome called out as the three of them entered the house.  
"I'm in the kitchen" Ms. Higurashi called back as Kagome, Rakeen, and Inuyasha made their way to the kitchen.  
"Let me go first" Kagome whispered her voice only audible to the two half-demons.  
Inuyasha nodded his head as Kagome walked into the kitchen followed by Inuyasha and Rakeen.  
"Kagome, it's so nice to . . . ." Ms. Higurashi paused when she turned around and saw her 'husband' standing beside Inuyasha.  
"Mama?" Kagome asked as she stared intently at her silent mother.  
"Kagome, could you step into the livingroom for a moment, please?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she went into the livingroom.  
Inuyasha shot Kagome a worried look as Kagome nodded queitly and followed her mother.

"Kagome, where in Feudal Japan did you find him!!!" Rumi asked her daughter in a grateful, pleading, relieved voice.  
"Well, it's more like someone from his pack found me" Kagome replied.  
"What do you mean?" Ms. Rumi Higurashi asked.  
"The second in command of our pack, Nozumu, came looking for me on papa's orders and the next thing I know we're on our way here" Kagome replied.  
"Did he tell you why he never came back when he left?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"Yeah, he said that the pack needed him in battle and when it was over her tried to get back to you and me, but he couldn't, the well had stopped working. And he said he hadn't tried it in a long time since before he found us not too long ago" Kagome replied.  
"Oh, I see" Rumi replied softly.  
"Mama, I also told him that I didn't know how long it would take me to forgive him" Kagome said regretfully.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he understands" Rumi replied.

"So, Rakeen, would you be willing to do anything for Kag?" Inuyasha asked his father-in-law as they sat across from each other at the dining table.  
"Of course, I would" Rakeen replied.  
"Ok. Would you be willing to lend one of your fangs for Toto-sai to forge into a master blade for Kag?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.  
"Yes, I would even give my life for her if it meant that she could live" Rakeen replied in an equally serious tone.  
Just as Rakeen finished his sentence Kagome and Rumi walked in as Rumi sat down at the table and Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist with his head leaning on her shoulder and her head resting against his.  
"So son, Kagome tells me that there is something that you would like to tell me?" Rumi asked the white haired hanyou.  
"Yes, there is" Inuyasha replied as he squeezed Kagome slightly for reassurance.  
"What is it?" Rumi asked when Inuyasha fell silent.  
"Well, Kag and I are . . . are going to have a daughter" Inuyasha replied.  
"Oh, I'm so happy, but how do you know it will be a girl?" Rumi replied.  
"Well, a male demon can control their fertility; mates can become with a pup at any time. We can even choose if the pup will be male or female" Inuyasha said.  
"Of course, I should have remembered that" Rumi said, smiling as she glanced at Rakeen.  
Rakeen smiled back when he noticed Rumi's gaze before turning back to Inuyasha and his daughter.  
"Mama, where is grandpa and Sota?" Kagome asked.  
"Father is visiting a old friend in Yokohama and Sota is still at school he should be home in a few minutes" Rumi replied.  
"Oh, I have one more question" Kagome said.  
"And what's that?" Rumi asked.  
"Even though you and papa mated, how come you're not a hanyou?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, you see, I asked your father if he could somehow mask those traits until I wished otherwise. He said he couldn't but he knew someone who could. So, I traveled with him to the Feudal Era where I met the priestess Kaede who enchanted me with the spell. Inuyasha was sealed to the tree then" Rumi replied.  
"WHAT?!?! You mean you knew about everything all along?!?!" Kagome asked loudly.  
"Yes . . . I'm sorry I didn't mention anything to you before. I didn't think you would believe me" Rumi said apologetically.  
"It's ok, but I wish you would've told me" Kagome replied.  
"However, you do realize that Sota is also a hanyou don't you?" Rumi asked.  
"No, although it does make sense. Did Sota's dad know about you?" Kagome asked.  
"Not at first, but I did eventually tell him. That's when he left" Rumi replied.  
"Oh. So, how come Sota doesn't look like one?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, Kaede made sure that if I had anymore children that they too would also be disguised" Rumi explained.  
"Oh, does Sota know?" Rakeen asked.  
"No, I haven't told him because . . . . . ." Rumi was cut off when she heard Sota call out.  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sota called as he walked into the kitchen to see his sister, Inuyasha, some guy, and his mom sitting at the table.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! When did you get here?" Sota asked glancing at Rakeen then to his sister and Inuyasha.  
"About thirty minutes ago, maybe less" Kagome replied.  
"Oh, whose that?" Sota asked looking at his mother.  
"Uhh, Sota . . . I think you better sit down" Rumi said as her son sat down in the last vacant seat as he looked expectantly at his mother and then at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"What's wrong? Has something happened to grandpa??" Sota asked in a panic.  
"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that there is something I have to tell you" Rumi replied as she stared at her son with a serious look.

Continued in Ch. 3a . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	4. Chapter 3b

VoodooxKini Chapter 3a Rating:

Here's ch. 3a, I hope you like it! Enjoy, please R&R!!!! Kagome's and Sota's grandfather will be called Iechi, which is pronounced I-e-chi.

Last time in Ch. 3:  
"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that there is something I have to tell you" Rumi replied as she stared at her son with a serious look.

"What is it?" Sota asked.  
"This is Kagome's real father, Rakeen" Rumi said.  
"WOW!!!! So Kagome is really supposed to be a hanyou by birth?" Sota asked.  
"Yes, and there is a couple more things" Rumi said.  
"Like what?" Sota asked.  
"Well, you and I are . . . we're also hanyou's" Rumi said.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! You mean we're both supposed to be like them?" Sota asked.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know how you would react to the news" Rumi replied.  
"CCCCOOOOLLLL!!!!" Sota exclaimed.  
"But I have decided to go back to where I really belong, to what I really look like. If I do that then you will also change, Sota, and we will have to leave this era and permenatlly stay in the Feudal Era with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rakeen" Rumi said to Sota.  
"Which means you will never see your friends again" Kagome said softly.  
Sota became quiet as everyone stared at him.  
"I don't care. I've always felt that I was different from everyone else in my class. Nobody likes me because they think I'm a snob" Sota replied.  
"Then it's settled. We'll leave for the Feudal Era as soon as Ojii-chan gets back" Sota said.  
No sooner had Sota spoke those words when their grandfather, Iechi, walked in.  
"Ah, I see you have returned, Rakeen. I presume you came with Kagome and Inuyasha?" Iechi said.  
"Yes. It's been a while hasn't it, Iechi?" Rakeen replied.  
"It has, it has. So, what brings you here on this blessed of days?" Iechi asked taking a seat at the table.  
"Well, I came to see Rumi. And it turns out she and Sota have decided to come back to the Feudal Era and we were discussing on leaving as soon as you arrived home" Rakeen replied.  
"I see. I shall go with you then. I'm quite anxious to see the Feudal Era my granddaughter has talked so much about" Iechi replied.  
"What about everyone we know? Won't they get worried about us when they find that we're gone?" Kagome asked.  
"It's simple. We'll leave a message on the door saying that we have moved to the United States and not to worry about us" Iechi replied.  
"Well then, what about all of our stuff?" Sota asked.  
"We'll come back and forth and take what we need to put in our cave and in your hut" Kagome replied.  
"That's a good idea. Everyone grab something and go to the well house and jump in using a shard of the Shikkon jewel and then climb out the other side and wait for the others" Inuyasha said as Kagome gave a small Shikkon jewel shard to her mother, grandpa, and Sota.  
Everyone then grabbed something and headed to the well and jumped in . . . .  
This went on for another two hours until the house was completely empty.  
"There that's everything now let's go back and then speak to Kaede" Inuyasha replied as they all jumped through the well.

Feudal Japan, Bone Eater's Well  
"Wow, this place is so unreal. The air here is so clean and fresh!" Iechi said.  
"Let's not waste no more time and hurry to Kaede's" Inuyasha said.  
"It would be best if each of us carry someone" Kagome suggested.  
"Feh" Inuyasha said as Sota got on Kagome's back, Rumi on Rakeen's, and Iechi on Inuyasha's as the three hanyou's ran quickly to Kaede's hut.  
When they arrived at Kaede's hut the three of them sat their passenger on their feet and walked inside to see Kaede in front of the fire making stew.  
"Ah, I see ye are back Inuyasha and Kagome. It looks like you have brought others with you as well" Kaede replied looking at Rumi then to Sota and finally Iechi.  
"Yes, I'm sure you already know Rakeen and Rumi?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Indeed, I do" Kaede replied.  
"This is Iechi, Kag's grandfather, and Sota, Kag's younger brother" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's nice to meet you, Iechi and Sota" Kaede replied.  
"You must be a priestess, correct?" Iechi said.  
"Correct, I am the high priestess of this village. And you yourself are a priest, am I not correct?" Kaede replied.  
"You are correct" Iechi replied.  
"I have a feeling on why you've come Rumi. You and your son wish to become your true forms, am I correct?" Kaede said turning her attention to the two.  
"Yes, Lady Kaede. It's been a while since I felt comfortable with myself" Rumi replied.  
"Very well, everyone but these two, please back up and give me some room" Kaede said as the four went and sat against the nearest wall of the hut as Rumi and Sota sat in front of Kaede.  
Once seated Kaede raised her hands in front of Rumi and Sota, palms facing them as she muttered a few words before a flash of light enveloped the two, then slowly died down a few minutes later revealing Rumi and Sota's true selves.  
Sota's hair now reached the end of his shoulder blades, a pair of black ears rested atop his head, and his eyes were now a light shade of brown. He also had claws.  
Rumi's hair was shoulder length, she also had black ears atop her head, and her eyes were now the color of the sky, a light blue. She also had claws.  
"There it be done. Ye are ye's true forms" Kaede said to Rumi and Sota.  
"Thank you, Lady Kaede" Rumi replied.  
"Will ye be off now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.  
"Yes, we're leaving. We're going back to Rakeen's pack where Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara are" Inuyasha replied as they all followed Rakeen out of the hut and continued to follow him until they reached the cave.  
"Mama! Papa! You're back!!!" Shippo said bounding into Kagome's arms.  
"Master Rakeen, who are these other three companions?" Nozumu asked as he bowed to his master.  
"My mate and her other pup from the other Era, and her father, Iechi" Rakeen told him.  
"Of course, Master" Nozumu said.  
"I'll be out late, training, my mate and pup. See that no one interferes with me" Rakeen said.  
"Yes, Master" Nozumu replied, bowing as the three of them left the cave.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha! Who were those two hanyou's?" Sango asked as her, Kirara, and Miroku walked up to her.  
"My mother and younger brother. They too are hanyou's even though I didn't know. My mom told me it was because she had Kaede disguise her as a human so that my mom could stay in the other Era" Kagome replied.  
"So, your mother has visited before?" Miroku asked.  
"Yes, before I was born" Kagome said.  
"Is Rakeen, your brother's father as well?" Sango asked.  
"No, he has a different father" Kagome replied.  
"How come? I thought demons were mated for life" Shippo said.  
"Well, my mom thought that he was never coming back so she remarried and had Sota. And she had never told Sota's father about being a hanyou until after Sota was born and that's when his dad left" Kagome replied.  
"Oh, I see. Who is this person?" Sango asked looking at Iechi.  
"This here is my grandfather, Priest Iechi" Kagome replied.  
"Ohayo, I am the demon exterminator, Sango and this is Kirara" Sango said picking up the small neko-demon.  
"And I am the monk Miroku" Miroku replied.  
"Yeah, the lecherous monk" Inuyasha said.  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Kagome's talked a lot about you Sango" Iechi said.  
Just then Sota came running into the cave.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha come quick, a pack of wolf demons is here" Sota said.  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sota, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku then ran out of the cave towards Rakeen and Rumi.  
Upon arriving Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, causing it to transform into the Fang of Steel. Kagome then readied an arrow, Sango was in full exterminator gear with a transformed Kirara, and Miroku brought out his staff.  
"Where is Master Koga, you filthy half-breed bitch?!?!?!" a youkai asked looking at Kagome.  
"Hey, don't call her a half-breed?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Who asked you, mutt? Now tell me where Master Koga is" the youkai said.  
"Sealed to a tree, like Inuyasha was over 50 years ago" Kagome yelled.  
"You fucking wench!!!! I'll kill you!!!!" the youkai said.  
"Inu, they have shards of the Shikkon jewel inside them!!!!!" Kagome shouted.  
"I know, I can see them. Looks like seven to me" Inuyasha said.  
"That's all I see too" Kagome replied.  
"Then let's go!!!!" Inuyasha said as all eight of them charged forward into battle.  
"BOOMERANG BONE!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled flinging her boomerang at a group of 5 demons, slicing them in half before they fell to the ground followed by 2 jewel shards. Quickly picking them up she carefully put them away in a safe place as she turned to fight more demons.  
"Demons away!!!!" Kagome said releasing her arrow as it struck a demon vaporizing it leaving behind a single jewel shard.  
"WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled slaughtering the remaining wolf demons and retrieving the last four jewel shards.  
Now they had three Shikkon jewel shards in their possession and four to go.  
Within a matter of minutes all the wolf demon's were slain and they group had all 7 Shikkon jewel shards.  
Sango and Inuyasha then gave their six jewel shards to Kagome as Kagome added them all to the nearly complete Shikkon jewel that hung around her neck.  
"Inu, I think Naraku has the last of the jewel shards" Kagome said to her mate.  
"I think so too, and when we find him, I'll kill him!!!" Inuyasha said.  
"Hold on, Inu. Let's wait for him to come to us" Kagome replied.  
"No, I've waited too long for this moment we have to find him and when I do I'll . . ." Inuyasha said.  
"Lady Kagome, is right. We'll have more time to plan an attack if we wait for him to come to us" Miroku interrupted.  
"Fine" Inuyasha said.  
"Rumi, Sota, let's get back to training" Rakeen said as the others, except Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha left to go back to Rakeen's pack.  
"Would you like two like to join us?" Rakeen asked before Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo turned to leave.  
"Sure" Kagome replied.  
"Great, let's get started" Rakeen said.  
Two hours had past and soon they decided to call it quits.  
"Ok, that's enough for now, we'll continue tomorrow" Inuyasha said as they all went back to the cave.

Continued in Ch. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
